


I never thought

by ossaan4



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossaan4/pseuds/ossaan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles both swore they would never love again after the tragedies they experienced in their lives. (poem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never thought

I swore I would never love again.

As I looked up to the heavens

Begging for their screams to stop.

I swore to never let anyone else in

because people

only take things away from you

And sometimes they take it all.

But,

I never thought I would meet you.

 

I swore I would never love again

as I watched her in the hospital

slowly losing her mind.

I swore it was too painful to watch

the ones you love die slowly before your eyes.

But,

I never thought I would meet you.

 

I swore I would never love again,

But how could I have

expected whiskey colored eyes,

and a sarcastic smirk.

I swore and I know I shouldn’t break it,

Because if I lose you,

I will lose everything all over again.

But,

I never thought I would meet you.

 

 

I swore I would never love again

Yet here I am staring at

multicolored eyes wondering

where I went wrong.

If only I had known

I would have never sworn

never would have made such a promise.

But I did and I can’t break it now.

I wish I had known I would meet you.

 

I swore I would never love again

and I’ve kept it up until now but

I feel my heart expand when you walk into a room.

and I guess this is my punishment.

I watch you, one last time.

to many thoughts running through my head.

but only few words slipping out of my mouth with a final breath

“I never thought I would meet you.”

 

I swore I would never love again and I should have kept my promise.

This is my punishment

watching you

gasping for breath

slowly slipping away from me.

This is the last time I see your shining eyes,

and I can only turn away.

I knew this would be the ending

and I should have listened.

I swore I would never love again

But I never thought I would meet you.


End file.
